


I'll Love You Until The End Of Time And Space

by precociousMage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Dave is a nervous wreck, F/M, Humanstuck, I know nothing about weddings, John is a dork, Weddings, just a heads up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:02:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precociousMage/pseuds/precociousMage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Taking a break from gay boyfriends to write this quickie-fickie.<br/>no that just looks stupid.<br/>but yeah, basically just what the summary/tags say.</p><p>goddamn i hate writing lithpth :I<br/>sorry if i offend anyone with my bad lisping?</p>
    </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Until The End Of Time And Space

**Author's Note:**

> Taking a break from gay boyfriends to write this quickie-fickie.  
> no that just looks stupid.  
> but yeah, basically just what the summary/tags say.
> 
> goddamn i hate writing lithpth :I  
> sorry if i offend anyone with my bad lisping?

Your name is Dave Strider, and you are FREAKING THE FUCK OUT. 

Why? 'Cause it's your wedding day, dipshit, that's why. You're currently surrounded by your groomsmen, (... maybe grooms-people would be more accurate, seeing how one of them is female) each of them trying to chill you the hell out before you completely lose your cool. John is busying himself straightening your tie when out of nowhere, you feel a sharp, familiar pain in the back of your calves. "OW! The fuck, Rez?" For a blind chick, Terezi sure has good aim. The ginger haired woman bumps Egbert out of the way with one flick of her sharp hips and stands right in front of you, nose to nose, shrill voice ringing loud and clear. 

"Dave Strider, you calm the fuck out right this instant!" "But Ter-" "Who was the man that single-handedly opened his own club to showcase his sick nasty beats?" Sigh. "...Me." "And who was the man that created Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff at only thirteen years old?" "Also me, but-" "AND who was the man that I gave my virginity to in high school?" That one earned a loud groan from Karkat and a snort from Sollux, your other two groomsmen. "TZ, you can't thay thtuff like that on hith _wedding day_ ," your heterochromic friend chuckled, slapping a hand over Karkat's mouth just in time to muffle an obviously exasperated rant. "What I'm trying to say is that you're awesome, Dave. Today will go off without a hitch, I promise!" John pipes up from your left, eyebrow raised. "I thought he was trying to _get_ hitched, isn't that the whole point of weddings?"

~

Ten minutes and some more panicking later, your brother ducks his head in, telling you that you need to get in your places. "Fuck. Just, FUCK!" You're still panicking by the time you, John and the wedding officiant take your places by the altar, the smiling faces of your other friends and family pointed towards you. Aunt Roxy winks and gives you a thumbs up, which you return. "Oh, dude. The shades," John reminds you. She made you promise not to wear your sunglasses for this, so you tuck them into your jacket pocket, just in time for the bridal procession to start. Good friend, best man. 

Karkat and Nepeta walk down first, arms looped together. You're hesitant to admit it, but they really do make a cute couple. She brings out the best in him. Next come Terezi and Aradia, each in strapless, knee length dresses. Your groomspeople each are clad in red, an attractive contrast to the bridesmaid's pale green get-ups. Sollux and Feferi are third, shooting each other quick, loving glances as they too take their places. At some point, John had absconded to wait by the door, taking Rose's arm, the maid of honor and the best man, both beaming happily. From your position, you can see Rose give a small wave to her girlfriend, Kanaya, as they pass, giggling a little. Huh, since when does she giggle?

You don't have time to linger on the thought for long, as the bridal march begins to pick up, and so too does your heart. 

A second later, you see her, and everything stops. The small gasps from the audience fall on deaf ears as you take her in. Her long white gown trailing a short ways behind her, the green ribbon tied neatly at the back. Her usually unruly black locks cascade gracefully down her back, no doubt the work of Lalonde. Fuck, she's gorgeous. Her uncle, Mr. Egbert, walks her down the aise, wiping his eyes with his free hand. 

This is it. No turning back now, not that you'd want to, of course. We're doing this. We're making this happen.

Mr. Egbert places her hand in yours and she beams up at you, tears in her eyes behind her circle-rimmed glasses. The two of you stand side by side, barely paying attention to the wedding officiant until he finally tells you to read your vows. By the end, tears are spilling over her cheeks, her voice wavering as she takes her turn, fumbling with the ring to put on your finger as you did with hers. "You may now kiss the bride," the officiant declares, and boy do you ever.

You stoop down slightly, hands on her waist as you claim her lips, everything else fading away, even Aunt Roxy's catcalls. 

When you finally separate, after what seemed like an eternity and a second, all in one, you pause to whisper into her ear.

"I love you, Jade, until the end of Time and Space."


End file.
